1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to firearm assemblies and more specifically to selectively mounting a pair of firearms together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearms, such as rifles and shotguns, typically include a receiver that houses several working components of the firearm, including firing components, with a barrel extending from the receiver. A magazine is typically coupled to the receiver and stores ammunition therein. Some firearms include tactical attachments which are detachably mounted to the firearm. For example, tactical attachments can include a flashlight, a grenade launcher or a shotgun, such as the M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System (MASS) manufactured by Vertu Corporation.
In this system, a shotgun detachably mounts to a rifle such that the rifle and the shotgun can be used as a single unit when attached to each other or as stand-alone weapons when detached from each other. However, the shotgun when mounted to the rifle fails to include a hand grip. Accordingly, when firing the shotgun as the single unit, a user must grasp the magazine of the rifle. This can stress the magazine of the rifle.
The shotgun does include a buttstock which is attachable when using the shotgun as the stand-alone. The buttstock is detachable when using the rifle and the shotgun as the single unit. The buttstock includes individual small components to mount the buttstock to the receiver for using the shotgun as the stand-alone. In addition, the separate buttstock of the shotgun includes a hand grip thus causing the buttstock to be bulky when carrying the buttstock in a pack.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide a firearm assembly having a mounting system that allows a second weapon to be easily mounted to and/or detached from a first weapon while eliminating small components to assemble the second weapon as a stand-alone.